


New Look

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inanimate Objects, Shorts (Clothing), Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Kurloz is treating himself to a new wardrobe, and he thinks Gamzee has a place in it.





	New Look

“What’s all this, bro?”

Gamzee had been reclining on the couch, but he sat up in interest when his brother wandered in from his room with a large garbage bag and set it down next to their shared hive’s front door.

 ** _Just some spring cleaning._**  Kurloz’ voice echoed through his head, despite his lips not moving an inch.  ** _Was going through my closet and it was all kinds of stale, so I figured it was time for a new look._**  He held open the lip of the bag, revealing that it was full of old clothes.

“Huh. Well, good for you, brother. Let a guy know if he can help with anythin’.”

Kurloz paused, then, turning to regard the other troll with curiosity.  ** _You know, I think you can._**

“How?”

No sooner had the word left Gamzee’s mouth than he was lifted off the couch and enveloped by a purple force which held him in mid-air. As Kurloz approached, he could feel himself being pressed in on, enveloped by the power.

 ** _You’d look pretty good as part of my new look._**  Kurloz’ lip quirked slightly as he watched his brother struggle against the changes slowly taking over him. His body was being compressed and flattened, squashed smaller and thinner by his brother’s power.

Soon it didn’t matter that he couldn’t move his arms or legs, because he didn’t have any. His whole body had tinted a bright purple, and was now condensed to just a fraction of its normal size. Its shape, too, had changed, thinning and morphing until he no longer resembled a person at all, but a pair of shiny purple shorts with his face printed on the seat, which floated into Kurloz’ waiting hands.

 ** _Heh, told you. Looking snazzy, little bro._**  His voice still reached what was left of Gamzee’s mind, immobile and helpless as he was carried into Kurloz’ bedroom and set down. With his hands free, he set about stripping out of his bodysuit, which he then carelessly discarded. He picked Gamzee up once again, and slowly pushed one leg through his opening.

The shorts were clingy but stretchy, and Gamzee felt every moment of it as he was dragged up his brother’s leg. He lit up from the sensation, overwhelmed by the endless feeling of stretching. Kurloz gave him a brief moment of pause when he’d been dragged up to his knee, but the relief was shattered when he pushed his right foot through the other leg-hole and began the whole agonizing process again.

When both legs were through to the knee, Kurloz took a teasing hold of Gamzee’s waistband, stretching it out almost to its limits in all directions before slowly pulling him up both legs. As he reached his thighs the stretching only became worse, and he shivered a little at the feeling of the shorts clinging to his skin so tightly.

If his thighs were bad, Gamzee was only further tortured by the stretch of his brother’s backside. He was truly tiny, and the cartoon caricature of his face was forced to stretch out over the surface area of his cheeks. It felt like his mind was being stretched with it, all coherent thought lost under a wave of pleasure. His face was pulled in a comical grin, and as Kurloz admired himself in his mirror he could see that the bottoms of both cheeks were peeking out from under the shiny purple legs.

He gave Gamzee another little stretch, letting him snap back against his cheek with glee.  ** _Perfect fit, and so comfy, too. Don’t you think?_**  Even if he had a mouth to respond with, there wasn’t enough left of him to string together a response.  ** _I think I’m gonna be wearin’ you a lot._**

As he walked back to his closet to take out more old clothes, he could already feel the shorts riding up on him, even wedging slightly between his cheeks, but it didn’t deter him at all. He kept going with his task, not stopping to fix it or even talking to his brother any more, leaving Gamzee alone with the feeling of being tight against his brother’s backside with no escape.

Once he’d filled another bag he rested his hands on his hips, staring at the emptying closet in thought. Gamzee was comfy, sure, but a pair of tiny shorts couldn’t be a whole outfit. No, he’d need more.

It was just a matter of where he’d find it…

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
